In Bloom
by dirtiestblonde
Summary: After being dismissed from the world, the 13 Dex holders are forced to go into hiding, moving into a house known as the Pokemon Mansion. Based on the Pokemon Adventures manga.
1. Crystal

It all happened a week ago, to this date.

It was late Friday night, and I had just finished a research session with my boss, world-renowned Professor Oak. We were discussing the mysterious (well, to us) region of Unova, and the possibility of there being hundreds more Pokemon that we didn't know about. This discussion lasted well on in the wee hours of the night, so I was considering asking Gold if I could stay at his place for the night, seeing as the walk to Violet City was, at the very least, 2 and a half hours long.

In the end, I let my drowsiness get the best of me, and I headed to Gold's house.

After knocking on his door at least 50 times, I saw Gold's head peer out of the window. His hair was even messier than usually, and a spot of drool had dried on the corner of his mouth. Realizing that is was me who knocked on the door, a wide grin painted his face.

"Crys!" his exclaimed, a yawn escaping his mouth. "What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Um, I was kind of hoping I could stay here for the night," I said sheepishly. "Is that alright?"

He grinned. "Of course. But just don't try to seduce me, my mom's here and I don't think she'd like the prospect of me fooling around in the room right next to her. Although," his eyes traveled down to the sand colored skirt I had on, "I don't think I could resist you if you tried."

I glared at the golden-eyed boy. "Arceus, Gold, will you at least TRY to be less of a pervert? It's been a long day, and the last thing I want to do is listen to your dirty comments."

Gold held his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok, I'll stop."

I grinned. "Good." I stepped through the door to see Pokemon everywhere. This, of course, was a very normal thing for Gold's family.

"Umm...," Gold said, scratching the back of his head, "this room is a little bit, uh, occupied, so you can just sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." As he said this, he motioned for me to follow him upstairs. Obediently, I followed.

His room, similar to the downstairs foyer, was occupied mainly by Pokemon. These, however, were ones very familiar to me, as they're the ones on his active team. I crouched down to the peaceful looking Explotaro and petted his soft fur. He stirred a little, but remained asleep.

"Do you need any clothes or anything to sleep in? I could lend you a shirt," Gold offered.

I shook my head, dropping my skirt to reveal my shorts. "That won't be necessary."

"Aw, you sleep naked too?" Gold asked, his tone a mixture of surprise and excitement. I took off my jacket and proceeded to hit him with it. "No, you perv! I have shorts on under my skirt, you know."

"Well, that's disappointing," Gold admitted. "Anyway, Super Serious Gal, I think it's time we both hit the hay, so I gu-" He was interrupted by police sirens and a loud knock on the door.

"Pokedex holders Gold and Crystal, we have a warrant for your arrest! Come out with your hands where I can see them!"

I froze. What could they possibly want with us? As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything that could potentially get me arrested. And although Gold's morals were questionable at times, he never did anything _too _bad.

"Come on, Crystal," Gold said sternly, awakening me from my daze. We ran down the stairs, seeing that the scene was worse than we could imagine. There were at least two dozen policemen, all compacted in Gold's small living room. One of them had Gold's sobbing mother handcuffed.

"Glad you could finally join us, Gold and Crystal," a burly officer remarked. "How about you just come over here and make things easier for all of us? I promise you, these handcuffs don't hurt as bad as they say."

I crossed my arms. "We're not going until you tell us why the hell we're being arrested!" Despite my calm look on the outside, on the inside my heart was beating faster than it's ever had.

"Even then, I can't guarantee you we'll go," Gold scoffed. I shot him a glare, silently telling him to shut his mouth. He'll end up getting us in more trouble if he's not careful.

The officer sighed. "I was told this might not be easy. Ah well, if you won't go willingly, I'll just have to force you." He snapped his fingers, sending two officers to attack Gold, and one to handle me. The officer came full force towards me, arms out and eyebrows knitted. I ducked, running away from the monster of a man. Behind me, I heard Gold scream, which was followed by a loud thud.

A sharp jolt of pain went down my spine, then everything went black.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" a familiar feminine voice asked worriedly. My eyes fluttered open, revealing the owner of the voice to be Yellow. I forced myself up, although the pain in my head was blinding. Taking in a quick survey of the room, it would seem that we're in a jail cell.

"Crystal!" Yellow exclaimed, rushing over to me. I smiled despite the stabbing feeling in my head.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Like hell. We all do," a voice from behind me said.

_Was that Blue?_ I thought. _She's here too?_ "What's going on? Who's all here? How'd we even get here?" I asked hastily. Blue chuckled, walking over to were I was laying. "Cool your jets, Crys. One question at a time."

I sat up, which sent a bolt of pain up my spine. "Well then, what's going on here?"

The blue-eyed senior plopped down on the bed next to me, propping her legs up on the bed's railings. "Don't know."

"Who's here?"

"Not sure."

"How'd we get here?"

"I have no idea."

I sighed. "Thanks for all the info."

Blue smiled warmly. "Anytime, babe." She sat up again, her face turning deadly serious. "For the time being, though, we need to find out as much as we can, mainly why we're here. Then we can work on getting out."

Yellow sighed. "It'll be near impossible to get out of here without our Pokemon." Tears filled her eyes, threatening to escape. Without her Pikachu, ChuChu, Yellow seemed like a lost soul.

"Oh, Yellow. So young, so dependent," Blue observed. "Even without Pokemon, we can get out of here."

Yellow cocked her head. "How, exactly?"

"We use our feminine assets, of course."

* * *

Leave it to Blue to think of such a degrading, yet clever, plan of escape.

It was simple; Blue and I were to woo the officer, distracting him, while Yellow grabbed the set of keys off of his belt. It was such an effortless plan, but with barely any resources to work with, we would have to deal with it.

The only real problem was that, with all my lack of experience, I had no idea of how to be provocative. Blue, however, was going to fix that.

"The key of seduction lies in what you say, and how you say it," Blue said, adopting an official tone. "You must make your victim really believe that you want him as much as he wants you."_  
_

She stopped pacing for a moment. "Give me your best seductive tone."

I sat, wide-eyed. "I don't know what to say."

The senior rolled her eyes. "Just say anything! As long as you get the voice down, you could tell a man to eat shit and he'll be turned on."

I sighed. Then, with the most seductive voice I could muster, I said, "I really want you."

Blue stood in front of me, sincerely not knowing whether to laugh or feel sorry for me. "Oh, come on, Crys. That just _screams _virginity. You should feel lucky that you have such a nice body, 'cause if you didn't, I swear, no man would want you."

Ugh, I really didn't feel like doing this. I'm a researcher, not a hooker. Seduction is not a talent I need to learn.

Yellow peered out of the bars. "He's coming!" she whispered. Blue and I got in place, prepared to carry the plan out.

The officer himself was a rather large man, with broad shoulders and a bulging stomach. From the three times I had seen him since I've been in this cell, I've observed that he always wears a pair of aviator sunglasses. Although, this time his face was bare, and beside him was a very familiar looking Aipom.

"What are you three lovely ladies doing in here?" the officer said, his voice sounding very similar to a Johto Dex holder we all now and love...

"Gold!" I gasped. He smiled, the Ditto, most likely Blue's, that was keeping his disguise up falling on to the ground. Blue smiled picking her Ditto up. "You know what to do, Ditty."

The pink blob nodded, morphing into a key. With the make-shift key, Blue unlocked the cell, freeing us.

"Are the others here?" I asked, following Blue and Gold down the prison's corridor. Yellow was close behind us, and I could tell from the look on her face that the prison frightened her.

"They're already outside waiting for us," Gold replied. "They have all our Pokemon, too." Yellow perked up once she heard this.

We continued down the hall. On our way, I noticed that all of the officers that were here were all knocked out cold. From the look of it, it was Red's Venasaur's doing.

Soon enough, we were out. All of the Pokedex holders were gathered under a nearby tree, waiting for us.

"Took ya long enough," Sapphire said, standing up. Although the Hoenn girl was rude and brash at times, I couldn't help but like her.

She threw us all our stuff, which I narrowly caught. Green, my senior from Kanto, stood up. He released his Charizard. "We need to get away from here ASAP. Everyone who has a flying Pokemon, release it. And if you have an extra, loan it to someone who doesn't. We're gonna be flying all the way to Pallet Town."

Ruby sighed. "Can't we take the train or something? All of this flying is going to mess up my clothes."

Sapphire glared at him. "We're escaped prisoners who need to stay out of sight, and all ya can think about are yer new, prissy-boy clothes?" Ruby crossed his arms. "Well, at least I _wear _clothes. The first time I met you, the most you had on were a couple of leaves."

"Why you lit-"

Emerald got between the two, attempting to stop the oncoming fight. "Will you lovebirds stop? We need to get outta here fast."

Sapphire grunted. "Fine. Just keep Mr. Prissy-boy away from me, and we'll be okay."

Green sighed, slightly annoyed by the Hoenn duo's constant bickering. "Let's just hurry and get a move on. Grandpa's waiting for us."

We all nodded, the ones who have flying Pokemon releasing them. Luckily, I had Xatee.

* * *

The flight to Pallet Town was a long one. Green was bent on getting there before sunrise, so we took no stops. By the time we finally reached Kanto, all of us were about to fall asleep.

Green led us to his grandfather's house, where the professor was waiting.

"Welcome, Dex holders. Great to see you all, although it's a pity it has to be under such circumstances..." Professor Oak greeted us. His house was a sizable one, with three floors. On the first floor was his lab and den, where we all gathered. What was on the next two floors was unknown to me. It was most likely just his regular house, though.

"So, gramps, would you care to tell us just why we were all arrested?" Gold asked, spreading out on the couch he was sitting on. After making him take his feet off the couch, I sat next to him.

The professor let out a shuddering sigh. "It's a long story. How about I make some tea, then we'll talk about it?" We nodded our heads, too tired to really speak up.

Soon enough, the tea was all ready and we sat down once more. Then, the Professor started his explanation.

"Ever since our little run-in with Deoxys, a few citizens around Kanto began thinking that we were, well, bad people for bringing such a Pokemon among them, although it was really not our faults. Red would know all about this."

The raven-haired senior nodded his head. "It was horrible, looking into the people of Five Island's eyes and seeing how much they genuinely hated me... It's not something that's nice to see." Blue placed her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Well," Professor Oak continued, "this has begun to happen again, this time world-wide. People are beginning to think that the only reason we fight these Pokemon when they appear is to gain power and fame. Some even speculate that we call them here, to, again, just get fame and fortune."

Gold interrupted, banging his pool cue on the floor tiles. "This isn't fair! We risk our lives for these people. They should be practically bowing down to us!"

"Really, they shouldn' be repaying us like this. They've got no right," Sapphire agreed, crossing her arms. "After all, we've saved their butts on a number of occasions."

"Although I agree, this just isn't how things are going. Honestly, it's too late to change their opinions now..." Professor admitted. "We've all become known fugitives."

"What do you propose we do then, Professor?" Platinum asked, slightly yawning.

Sighing, the professor rose from his seat. "We must go into hiding."

* * *

**A/N: **So, here's the first chapter of In Bloom! It's short, I know, but the only reason it's really here is to shed some light on to the reason they're going to be in the Pokemon Mansion in the first place.

Anyway, here's a little information on the story that you might need. The story is set after the HGSS arc, but before the Black and White arc, hence Black and White not being a part of the Pokedex Holders (I know White doesn't even have a Pokedex, but I consider a part of them, since she is a main character). They might appear later on in the story, but I'm not quite sure yet. Also, I know that in the HGSS arc Crystal gets new clothes, but in my opinion, those clothes aren't ones I can see her working in, so if she's ever working, she'll wear her old clothes. At any other times, she'll be in her new ones.

As for the story itself, I'm going to alternate between the narrators. As you can tell, this chapter was narrated by Crystal, but the next one is going to be narrated by someone different, like Blue, Gold, Silver, etc. etc. etc. So, by the end of the story, everyone will of had at _least_ one chance to narrate, although the story will probably be long enough for them to narrate multiple times.

I suppose that covers it all, so please review and tell me if I'm keeping everyone in character. I want to keep everyone as in character as I possibly can, so if at anytime I start to drift from a character's actual personality, don't be afraid to tell me!


	2. Blue

I sighed, shoving as many pairs of shirts and skirts as I could into the small suitcase. The amount I got in there was surprising, but left little room for any of my personal items. I was sure to make room for my diary, though. Mummy and Daddy wanted to hear about all what happened while I was away, and I wanted to be sure I wouldn't forget any detail.

Professor Oak had given us a few hours to say goodbye to our families and pack our things. Then we'd all meet up in Pallet Town and leave for wherever we'd be hiding at.

The fact that we were even _doing _this made my blood boil. It's so childish of us to run away like this, just because a few people didn't like us. Of course, we were being hunted down by the authorities, but that was easy to handle. But, no, instead we were going to run off. And that never solves anything.

After a final overview of my suitcase, I closed it. I glanced at the small Jigglypuff clock that was hanging near the window. It read 11:57, which meant time to leave. Grabbing the black suitcase, I headed for the living room.

My parents were sitting on the love seat, drinking tea. Mummy seemed shook up, despite Daddy's best efforts in cheering her up. They both got up as they realized I had walked in.

"Oh, Blue..." Mummy sighed, holding me in an embrace. Forcing back tears, I placed my hand on the one she had on my face.

"I'll call every day," I promised, my voice wavering. "I'll even write and send you pictures, because I know how sentimental you are." Daddy smiled, hugging me lightly. My mother finally broke down and started sobbing. A few tears even slipped out of my own eyes.

Suddenly, my Pokegear started ringing. I looked down at the caller ID. Red was calling.

"I..." I started, unable to find my words, "I have to go now, but I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Mummy hugged me once more, tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye, Blue. I love you so much." I smiled faintly. "I love you too, Mummy, Daddy."

With that, I boarded Blasty and we were off.

* * *

I arrived at Pallet Town at roughly 12:45. The majority of the Dex holders were already here, minus Gold and Crystal, who were probably traveling together. And knowing Gold, he most likely did something that would greatly delay their arrival.

Everyone was gathered in Professor Oak's house, looking very tired and worn-out. After greeting everyone, I sat down next to Green, who seemed very deep in thought.

"Penny for you thoughts?" I said. Green snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You look very deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

He sat quiet for a moment. "Nothing that's important," he finally answered. Although I wasn't satisfied with the answer, I wasn't in the mood to pry.

Just then, an angry looking Crystal walked in, with Gold trailing behind her.

"I _told _you we were lost!" Crystal yelled, crossing her arms and sitting down next to Emerald. "And now, look, we're late!"

Gold rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Crys, I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "It's a common mistake..."

"Whatever..." Crystal grumbled.

Professor Oak came in soon afterwards, holding a suitcase of his own. "Alright, everyone, it's time to leave. We're all here, right?"

We all nodded our heads. Everyone was to be accounted for.

The professor smiled. "Let's go, then."

We all gathered outside, letting out our Flying-type Pokemon. According to the Professor, we were going to be traveling to the outskirts of the region of Unova, which was virtually unknown to us Dex holders. And that meant that the people there probably didn't know about us.

I walked over to Green, who was already on his Charizard and ready to leave.

"Hey, Green?" I called out. He looked down to me. "What do you want, Blue?"

I smiled, twirling a strand of my brunette hair around my finger. "Well, I was wondering if I could ride with you."

Green looked at me for a moment, a hint of confusion in his eyes. "Can't you travel on your Blastoise or Wigglytuff?"

I shook my head. "They're too slow and I wouldn't be able to keep up. Then you'd all have to wait up for me, which would delay the trip. So, if you want to get there in time, you'd just _have _to let me ride with you."

The green-eyed boy sighed. "Fine. But only because I'd like to get to wherever we're going before daybreak."

I clasped my hands together and smiled. '_Riding with him is going to bring us much closer..._'

I extended my hand, motioning for him to help me up. Reluctantly, he did. Once I was on, I hugged him tightly from the back.

"Don't let me fall, Green."

He sighed, commanding his Charizard to start flying.

I nuzzled into his back, feeling the warmth he let off. I sat like that for a moment before he moved his shoulders back, silently telling me to get up.

"What are your ulterior motives here?" Green asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little too innocently. He didn't turn around, but I knew he had on his classic Bitch, Please face.

"You know what I mean, Blue."

I sighed, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "What makes you think I have ulterior motives? Maybe I just needed a ride. Did that ever occur to you?"

"No."

I sat quietly for a while, knowing I couldn't win this. I guess that's what I loved and hated about Green. He was the only one who could see right through me.

* * *

We spent the rest of our ride in stony silence. It was nice, though, because it gave me an excuse to hold on Green. Usually when I tried to initiate any form of physical contact with him, he rejected me. This time, he really couldn't.

It was dawn once we arrived at the island. It was vast, covered with trees and grassy plains. Wild Pokemon were every where, from what I could see. And right in the middle of the island was a large mansion, which was now what I had to call home. To be honest, I didn't really mind.

Once we landed, I hopped off Green's Charizard, taking in my surroundings. Acres and acres of bright green grass filled my eyes. Just as I had assumed, wild Pokemon were every where. It was beautiful, really.

Red, Gold, and Sapphire had already released all their Pokemon, saying they wanted them to also witness the beauty. I did the same, releasing everyone in my team.

Behind me, the Sinnoh trio were discussing how alike the mansion was to the one Platinum lived at previously.

"Reminds you of home, doesn't it, Missy?" Pearl said, crossing his arms in his usual fashion. Diamond was beside him, stuffing his face with yet another rice cake.

Platinum nodded her head. "Very much, yes. Although there weren't this many wild Pokemon."

I walked over to Silver, who was standing idly in front of the mansion with his arms crossed. Unlike everyone else, he hadn't released all his Pokemon.

"Why don't you let all your Pokemon out?" I asked, slightly surprising him. "I'm sure they'd love it out here."

The red-head shrugged, releasing all 6 of his Pokemon. While all his other Pokemon began looking around the estate, his Feraligatr stayed behind and stood next to his trainer. I smiled at it. In return, it nodded it's head. Funny how alike some Pokemon become to their trainers.

"Well," I said, locking my arm with Silver's, "let's go inside instead of just standing here!" He faintly smiled, and we began walking.

Profesor Oak was ushering us in. I hadn't realized it before, but they was actually a rather large group of us, as it was all 13 of us with 6 Pokemon each. But the house itself could definitely hold all of us.

"I suppose it's time for the grand tour," Professor Oak announced once everyone was inside the mansion. "This house is called the Pokemon Mansion. You could probably guess why. Anyway, it was built in the year 1935..."

As the Professor continued to drone on about the history of the mansion, I sat down on Blasty, who had retracted himself into his shell. I yawned, hoping that he'll be finished with his historical speech soon.

"Well that's enough history for one day. Let's start the tour," Professor Oak finally said, after his 20-minute speech on history. I yawned once more.

The first thing he showed us was the huge dining room. There was a large table in the center of the room, which measured at least 15 feet in length, but was very low. Large bouquets of flowers were placed in each of the four corners. And on all four of the walls, there were the legendary Pokemon from each region painted on large canvas. Needless to say, the dining room was beautiful and well-decorated.

We went through many other rooms, although I was on the verge of falling asleep the majority of the time. But at the end of the tour, we went to the top floor, where the bedrooms were. Basically, it was just a long corridor with 10 bedrooms on one side and 9 bedrooms on the other.

"I've decided that it'd probably be best if you got to choose your rooms," the Professor chuckled. "So you better go off, or all the best rooms will be taken!"

We all scattered. In the end, Green ended up getting the first room on the left (which was the best room), and he was followed by me, Silver, Red, Pearl, Platinum, and Diamond. On the next side, with Emerald in the first room, was Crystal, Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, and Yellow.

* * *

The room I picked was a pale pink color, with a rather intricate white trim. The bed was big, with fluffy white sheets and large pillows that looked like they could swallow you up.

By this time, it was near 7 in the morning and I was tired, but I just couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was homesickness, or perhaps the bed I had was just too comfortable. Regardless, I remained awake.

Somehow, I had dozed off, and when I finally awoke, it was lunchtime. Not many were awake, besides Pearl and Green, but I decided to join them in the library anyway.

They were sitting in the comfortable looking grey chairs in the middle of the library. From what I heard, they were discussing battle tactics, which, of course, was very typical of them.

I lingered in the aisles of books, not quite sure if I should join them. They could be such _bores _when they went into their super-serious Gym-Leader-to-Son-of-Frontier-Brain discussions.

"Eavesdropping, I see," a familiar voice said from behind. I jumped, turning around to see a very amused-looking Silver.

"Arceus, Silver. You almost gave me a heart attack," I gasped, clasping my hand on my heart. I was never one to take surprises very well.

He laughed slightly. "Sorry, but I just couldn't resist."

For the first time in months, I really took in how much Silver had grown. He was almost my height now. His hair was also much longer, with a cute little notch poking out at the top. He had also tanned quite a lot, compared to the porcelain white skin he once had as a child.

Moreover, his personality had also changed greatly. His once cold and somewhat cruel nature he had when we first escaped from the Masked Man had morphed into a slightly more caring (yet still quiet and discreet) attitude. Much like him, I had changed too. But I wasn't quite sure if it was for the better.

I snapped out of my thoughts, reverting my attention back to the red-headed boy in front of me. "Are you hungry?"

His stomach growled, and I took that as a yes.

* * *

It was after dinner that we decided to have a battle tournament.

Everyone was still groggy from the previous day's journey. Slurred words, the constant rubbing of the eyes. It was evident that we needed something to perk up the ones who were still tired. And of course, I had the perfect idea.

"Let's have a little battle tournament. To, you know, wake everyone up a bit," I said after a couple of moments of brainstorming. "It'll be fun."

The reaction was better than I thought. They all agreed to it rather fast, although it took Ruby some convincing ("Why battle when I can sleep? My bed's _far _too comfortable to even entertain the idea.").

Eventually, though, he agreed to it, and we all gathered outside. About half a mile away from the house was a large battle field, complete with bleachers for onlookers to sit on.

"Hmm, this place really does have everything..." Red noted, scratching his chin.

I smiled, turning around to look at my friends. "Ok, everyone, let's decide who battles who. I'll write everyone's name on a sheet of paper and put them in my hat, then we'll draw for opponents. Does that sound good?" They all shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Wait, Blue?" Yellow said, raising her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can I, um, not battle?" she asked rather sheepishly.

"Of course. You can just serve as the umpire, if you'd like."

She nodded her head.

"Ok, then, let's get this show on the road!" I declared. "The battles are going to be in 3-vs-3 switch style, ok? So the first up to battle is... Pearl and Gold!"

The battles began and ended, and eventually it was my turn to battle Sapphire. And, boy, was she gonna give me a run for my money.

"Ya ready, senior?" she asked once we were both at our respective sides of the battle field.

I smirked. "Course I am!" With the signal from Yellow, we both let out our first Pokemon.

"Aw, Wigglytuff? It may be cute and all, but it ain't nothing compared to my Rono!" she taunted as her Aggron used Metal Claw. Jiggly narrowly dodged the attack, countering with DoubleSlap.

"Oh, believe me, Jiggly can hold her own," I reassured her, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. Sapphire growled lowly.

"Rono, Iron Defense!" the Hoenn Dex holder commanded. "Now, Aerial Ace!"

The attack was a direct hit to Jiggly, almost knocking her out. "Let's finish this off then, Jiggly. Use Tri-Attack!"

With every ounce of strength she could muster, Jiggly used Tri-Attack, which made Sapphire's Aggron faint. I called Jiggly back and praised her for the effort she put in.

Sapphire's next Pokemon was her Donphan. I called out Blasty.

"Think ya can use a type that Dono's weak against to gain an edge?" Sapphire laughed from her side of the field. "You'll have to think again, senior!"

"You know, Sapph, you really shouldn't underestimate Blasty. It might just get you beat in the end!"

Sapphire cackled, sounding similar to a witch. "We'll see."

Using her moment of distraction, I instructed Blasty to use Hydro Pump. Sapphire's Donphan took the brunt of the attack.

"Dono, counter it with Earthquake!" Sapphire growled. The ground then began to shake violently, knocking Blasty over. "Now use Rollout while he's down!" The Donphan coiled itself into a tight ball, and rolled towards Blasty at full force. But as soon as the Donphan was directly above Blasty, he used Mega Punch. Sapphire's Donphan was thrown several feet in the air, and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Sapphire's Donphan is unable to battle!" Yellow yelled. Sapphire clenched her fists.

"Come out, Toro!" Sapphire roared. Blasty looked back at me, as if asking me if I was going to call it back. I shook my head and smiled.

"Toro, Double Team!" she commanded. A dozen Blaziken's surrounded Blasty, confusing him.

"Use Rapid Spin!" I said after a moment of thought. Blasty complied, withdrawing into his shell and spinning into each one of the Blaziken's. Eventually, though, he hit the real one and the rest disappeared.

"Sky Uppercut!" Sapphire instructed. The first strike failed to make contact with Blasty, but the second one hit him directly in the face. He stumbled back, but soon got his bearings.

"Blasty, use Water Pulse!" I yelled. Waves of water began pounding out of Blasty's cannons, hitting Toro directly and leaving him confused. "Let's go ahead an finish this off now, Blasty. You know what to do." Blasty shook his head and released a Hydro Cannon.

"Toro is unable to battle. Blue is the winner!"

I smiled, skipping over to meet Sapphire in the middle of the battle field.

"Great job, Senior Blue!" she congratulated me.

"Yeah, it was a great match!" I agreed, shaking her hand. We both headed off to the bleachers as Yellow announced the next battle.

In the end, I lost against Red in my last battle. And that night, I slept heavier than I ever had before.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, well, that's chapter 1! Sorry if the battle scene seemed rushed, it's just that I'm terrible at writing action scenes like that. I end up basically just giving you a play-by-play.

Anyway, I also have more things that you might need to know. Ages! Here's the best I did at estimating how old they'd be if this did in fact take place the June between HGSS and BW:

Red - 19  
Green - 19  
Blue - 20  
Yellow - 17  
Gold - 16  
Silver - 16  
Crystal - 16  
Ruby - 15  
Sapphire - 15  
Emerald - 14  
Platinum - 12  
Pearl - 13  
Diamond - 13

So yeah, like always, review and tell me how the chapter was, if I'm keeping the character's in character, if I got the age's right, etc. etc. etc.


End file.
